1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to de-icing systems, and more particularly, to de-icing systems for rotary aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Aircraft configured to operate in icy weather conditions must utilize one or more de-icing systems to break apart ice formed on the wings, rotors, and/or other airfoils used to create lift. Conventional rotary aircraft, such as helicopters, create lift with rotor blades susceptible to ice formations. The ice formations results in the aircraft losing lift, which in turn could cause the aircraft to crash.
Commonly known rotor blade de-icing systems utilize heaters carried by the rotor blades. This known embodiment includes a plurality of electrical wires that pass through the interior of the main rotor mast. The wires conductively couple the heaters to a power source. Running wires through the rotor mast is an undesired feature, resulting in the use of valuable space typically reserved for other systems.
Alternative embodiments could utilize a slip-ring having two conductive members that extend peripherally around the rotor shaft. This exemplary embodiment eliminates the need to run wires through the rotor mast. However, slip-rings increase the overall weight of the aircraft and result in additional maintenance costs.
Although great strides have been made in abovementioned de-icing systems, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.